Back into the Labyrinth
by RikuNghts
Summary: Jareth/Toby. Toby's grown up and is a dreamer just like Sarah. He remembers little things about the labyrinth and wants to go back to escape his life. But will the Goblin King take him? Chapters 1 and 2 edited, new chapter up.
1. Return of the Goblin King

Warnings: The main pairing in this fic will be Jareth/Toby. I decided to resurrect it after four years for a friend who also likes the pairing. Toby is older in this fic, and I may change his age again at some point. I'll comment on a chapter if I do decide to go back and change it. If you do not like m/m stories, yaoi, boy's love, shounen-ai, stories with homosexual themes, etc. then this story probably won't be for you at a certain point. Back away now. :)

Hope you enjoy! Comments are appreciated.

* * *

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen." _Toby looked up at the faded pages that he held in his hands dangling above his head as he lay on his bed. He turned the page, continuing the story his sister had so loved in her teen years. He sighed heavily when it was finished, and reluctantly closed the book and let it drop to his chest.

Sarah had moved from the house when she left for college and never came home. Toby had moved into her room after she left and kept some of her old things around. His mother had discouraged him, trying to get Toby to throw out the old toys Sarah had grown out of, but he couldn't part with them. They were just as much a part of his childhood as they had been of hers. They were memories of the times they had played together, with her telling him stories of the nice goblins and the evil Goblin King that tried to steal him when he was a baby.

Toby had believed her as soon as he was able to understand, and he still did to this day. Sixteen years old, he had the same dreaming spirit she had, and though hers had faded with adulthood, his remained just as bright.

Rolling onto his side, Toby carefully placed the book on its special shelf and stared at it before closing his eyes as memories washed over him. He remembered clearly her visits with the goblins whenever she seemed particularly sad. Toby would watch from her doorway with his five-year-old eyes taking in the large, shaggy beast and the others that sat around her room. She would laugh often, then, and sometimes when she caught him starring, she would invite him to play. He loved Hoggle and Sir Didymus, and even the large, somewhat scary Ludo. They were Sarah's friends, so they were his, too. But it had been years since he had last seen them.

Now, sometimes at night when he slept, he had vague dreams of laughter, dancing, and wispy blond hair. When he awoke, he tried in vain to recall what had happened or what the memory was. When he would recall the dream to Sarah, she would warn him not to become too attached. She scolded him like his mother did whenever she saw the old, tattered copy of _Labyrinth_ with him, which he brought virtually everywhere. Yet despite her warnings, he longed to one day go back and see the labyrinth and goblins for himself.

Not for the first time, Toby fell asleep dreaming of a maze that had no answer, blue caterpillars that spoke with funny accents, and a very stinky bog.

Time passed differently in the Goblin Kingdom. Years ago, when Sarah had fought her thirteen hours through the labyrinth and Goblin City to rescue her brother, only four hours had passed in her world. And what made Toby a sixteen year old young man only brought a few years change in the Goblin Kingdom.

Though years had passed, the Goblin King remained the same as before. His features had not aged, just as they had not in the countless years before Sarah's arrival. His kingdom was just as great as it had been, with new babes arriving to be turned into goblins every so often, as they had for years and years. However, none brought the same emotions that Sarah and Toby had brought.

They were the ones to escape. The only two in all the years that Jareth had been king that had defeated his labyrinth and escaped back to their world. It was maddening. The monarchs in the few other kingdoms in his world taunted him, questioning his power. Had he grown weak? Was he so infatuated with this human girl that he left her escape with her baby brother? Or was it the boy himself he wanted for his own? These questions floated around him, and they angered him.

How dare they question his power? He was stronger than all of them, with the power to turn human babes into ugly little creatures that carried out his will. But there was some truth in their words. He had been infatuated with Sarah. He desired to own her, control her, and offered her everything. But just at the last moment, she realized that he indeed had no power over her. That he could only have that if she granted it to him.

But while he had been banished by Sarah, Toby had yet to make that decision. Jareth smiled and held up the small crystal orb, peering through it and watching Toby. The teen was unaware that the Goblin King had been watching his growth through the years – watching as he grew from an infant to toddler, and then from a child to this blossoming teenage years. He was growing quite beautifully, looking vaguely like his sister, but with much lighter hair. His baby blond locks had turned darker over the years, and now shone a light brown.

Grinning, he played with the orb, rolling it back and forth across his hands, watching the figure in it as he woke, opened the book again, and flipped onto his stomach. Yes, soon, very soon he'd be seeing his babe once more. The boy was growing more and more restless. He was sure of it.

"Toby! Dinner!" Toby sighed, sliding a folded piece of paper doubling as his bookmark into the worn pages of his book, setting it carefully on his bed.

"Make sure that doesn't go anywhere, Lancelot," he said to the old bear sitting on his shelf. His sister had given it to him long before she moved out, and just as she had, he'd grown attached to the toy.

"Toby!" his impatient mother called once more.

"I'm coming!" he shouted down the stairs, then crossed the hall to wash open in the bathroom. _Sheesh_, he though. _She is getting more and more annoying. It's like the world has to revolve around her and her plans. I'm starting to get a better idea of how Sarah must have felt when she was my age. Thank God I don't have any brothers or sister to watch._

"When I say it's time for dinner, you come down right away, do you understand?" Toby glared at his mother as she put a plate of food in front of him. He glanced at his father who just shrugged, already starting to eat.

"Mom, I was getting ready! I can't like, snap my fingers and just appear," he argued. She held up her hand to cut him off.

"Your father and I have plans tonight after dinner. I want you to stay in and finish your homework."

Toby rolled his eyes and poked at the food in front of him. "I don't have any homework. I finished it when I got home from school."

"That's fine, but maybe you should look it over again. I don't want you going out tonight, even if you are finished. It's supposed to rain."

"Mom, it's not like I go out with anyone."

"You're just like your sister, always arguing with me. And you go off to the park like she did when she was your age. What is it there that holds such fascination for you?" Toby merely shrugged. "I mean it, Toby. You are not to go out tonight."

"I need to take Galahad for his walk." With the mention of his name, the golden retriever barked, sitting up on his bed by the back door.

His mother glanced at him and took a bite of her pasta. "Just let him run in the yard, it makes no difference."

"Mom, he needs to go for a walk!"

She glanced up from her meal, annoyed. "Honestly, what has gotten into you lately? Don't raise your voice; you're getting the dog all worked up. He can miss one day. I don't want you out there tonight without us home. That's my final word."

Toby wondered how she would even know if he went out. "Why do you have to dictate everything I do? I'm sixteen, Mom, I can take care of myself."

"I said my final word, Toby." She didn't bother looking from the pasta on her plate. Toby glanced at his father for help, and the older man just shrugged, not caring to get into the battle he knew he couldn't win. Toby pushed his plate away and stood.

"I'm going up to my room."

"Finish your food."

"I'm not hungry," he said, and snapped his fingers. Galahad stood and followed him towards the stairs, running up ahead of him.

By the time he got to his room, the dog was already on his bed, lying across the foot of it. Toby sat next to him, patting his head. "Don't worry, boy. We'll go out anyway, as soon as they leave. Though knowing Mom, she'll probably call to check up on us." Galahad just looked at him, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Toby lay back on his bed, his dog curled up under his knees. He awoke from a light doze when his door was banged on.

"Toby?"

"Yeah, Dad?" he asked with a yawn.

"Your mother and I are leaving now. Remember what she said about not going out. The number for the theater is on the fridge if anything happens."

_Right_, Toby thought. _If anything happens, I probably won't be able to call, so what's the point. And it's not like I don't have that number memorized by now._

"Sure, Dad." He listened as his father's heavy steps went down the stairs. The front door opened and shut, and the car started. He waited until he heard them pull out of the drive before getting up and slipping on his sneakers. As an afterthought, he grabbed a light jacket to throw over his clothes in case it really did start raining.

Toby and Galahad went down the stairs. Grabbing the house keys and slipping them into his pocket, he let them out the front door and locked it behind him.

The park in question was about fifteen minutes away, ten if he jogged, which is what he did then. Galahad loved being outside and didn't need a leash to keep him by his master's side. He had been trained well.

After their run, Toby found a bench by the pond and sat on it. The park was deserted in the fading evening light, and only the geese and ducks remaining to float leisurely on the glassy surface of the water. Galahad sniffed around the bushes while Toby relaxed, arms spread along the back of the bench and head dropped back to stare up through the leaves on the tree.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen." Toby ran a hand through his hair, pushing the bangs out of his eyes. "I wish I could remember what it was really like, Galahad. Instead of having just what Sarah told me." The dog came to sit at his feet. "I wish I could go back. Even if it was just for a little while. So I could see everything for myself. I wish… I wish the Goblin King would come take me away." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, there was a clap of thunder and lightning arced across the sky. The rain followed soon after.

"Shit, come on Galahad. Let's go home." The two took off running towards the house and Toby was glad he had worn the light jacket.

When they reached home, Toby threw open the door in time to hear the answering machine in the kitchen pick up. He dove for it and picked it up just as his mother's agitated voice came on the line.

"Toby? Where have you been? This is the third time I've called and you didn't pick up! I told you not to go to the park!"

"I didn't, Mom! I didn't even hear the phone ring."

"That's a poor excuse." Before she could rant even more, Toby cut her off.

"Why are you calling, Mom? I thought you were going out to have a good time with Dad, and you're wasting it checking in on me?"

"Just making sure everything is fine."

Toby sighed. "I'm old enough to take care of myself, Mom." The two argued for another few minutes before he could get her off the phone. Annoyed, Toby slammed down the phone in the cradle and headed up the stairs to his room. He opened the door and reached for the lights, but he switch wouldn't work.

"What…? Did we just lose power?"

He stumbled on something in his room while trying to find the switch on the lamp itself. It clicked on, but still no light. Even the digital clock on his desk was off. And yet, he could still see a faint light in the hallway from the lights downstairs. Had he somehow tripped a switch? "That's so weird…"

"Hello, Toby."

Toby jerked around, looking towards the voice. His eyes widening, mouth dropping open in surprise.


	2. Back into the Labyrinth

"So surprised to see me?"

Toby took a step back, staring. "It… it's you. You're the Goblin King."

"Who else would it be, Toby? You called for me and I came." Toby heard a rustling behind him and turned. Whatever it was disappeared quickly. "You did want me, didn't you?"

"I… I wanted to see the labyrinth again," he found himself saying. He'd wanted to go back for so long, and here the Goblin King was, before him, and he was hesitant. Why? Because despite his beliefs, he never thought he'd be able to go back. It was always easy to wish for something you knew was impossible.

"And so I've come to take you." The Goblin King stepped out of the shadows by the window, and the flashing lightning lit up his features. Toby had to take another step back to hide his shock. Sarah had always told him the king was an ugly man – just as ugly as the goblins he ruled. This man before him was strangely beautiful, androgynous. Not at all like the picture Sarah painted.

"But my family. I can't leave them. My mother will be upset."

"Your mother doesn't seem to care much for you, Toby. I've been watching you."

Toby was surprised by that statement, but tried not to let it show. "My mother doesn't seem to care much for anything other than going out."

"Which is why you've wished yourself to me."

"I… I didn't mean it."

"What's said is said, Toby. You can't take it back." He took another step forward.

"But… I don't want to be a goblin."

"Toby, Toby. You won't be made a goblin. I've come to collect what was stolen from me."

"But it's the rules… all children who are wished away become goblins," Toby argued, steadily backing up from the man until he fell back onto his bed. Jareth, the Goblin King, stood over him grinning.

"Children who wish themselves away are a rare thing indeed. There are other opportunities for them. Most even forget about this world, given time."

"What about their families?" Toby asked.

Jareth shrugged. "A matter that does not concern me." He held out his hand to Toby. "Come."

Toby hesitated again. Once he was there, he wouldn't be able to come back, would he? He looked around his room at all his things. The things he loved. "You can't bring your things, Toby," Jareth said, as if reading his mind. "You'll have everything you need in the Underground."

A whimpering at the door caught his attention, and Toby turned. Galahad sat, watching his master and the stranger, whining. Jareth shook his head and Toby felt guiltier than he did about leaving his parents. "I'm sorry, boy. I can't take you with me." He took Jareth's hand and stood. The Goblin King pulled him closer, a nearly feral grin on his face, and Toby tried to pull back. His grip was too tight.

"Willingly or not, I will have you. It's just easier if you're willing. Come with me, Toby. Back to where you belong." He waved a hand and the window seemed to transform. The view outside was no longer a stormy night; it was that of a castle surrounded by an expansive maze. Toby couldn't tear his gaze from the sight and started to feel tired. His eyelids grew heavy and he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

Toby started to wake some time later. The room was dark and cool, but not uncomfortable. At first he thought he'd fallen asleep on his bed before changing. He rolled over and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Galahad, who usually slept on his bed, was nowhere to be found. "Galahad?" he called, whistling once. He heard rustling from the other side of his room and stood.

The power was still out, it seemed, because the digital clock on his table wasn't on. He fumbled for the light switch to see if it would work anyway, but he couldn't find it. Instead his hand touched a soft barrier. He frowned. What in his room was that soft? He groped around some more, trying to figure it out when the rustling grew louder. "Galahad, it's okay boy." He turned to the sound and approached when the door opened.

His door, normally quiet, creaked loudly and sounded heavy. He turned, expecting to see his mother. Instead he found Jareth watching him, a lighted candle in hand. Toby backed up to the wall, which earned a laugh from the Goblin King.

He'd though he had been dreaming.

"I see you're awake at last," Jareth said as he entered the room and set the candle down. The flame seemed to grow, casting a soft glow over the entire room. Shadows danced and flickered, giving it an eerie, almost living feeling. Toby shivered. "Are you cold?"

"No," he said, shaking his head enthusiastically.

"You've been asleep for some time," Jareth said as he moved about the room, waving his hand over other candles. They burst into flame. Soon the room glowed warmly, and even the temperature seemed to rise.

"My mother is going to be pissed."

"Do not worry about your mother, Toby. You will never have to see her again."

"But I can't stay here. I have school, and my sister, and Galahad needs someone to take care of him."

"Ah, yes, your sister. How is dear Sarah? It has been ages since I've seen her. Ages since she called the goblins to her to play."

"She's fine," Toby started, trailing off to look around the room.

It was a large, open room. The floor and walls were made of large stone. Against one wall was a large, canopied bed—the one he'd been sleeping on. The fabric was a dark burgundy. Opposite the bed was a large fireplace, currently cold and dark. A third wall hung with drapes, behind which Toby assumed must be windows hiding. And the fourth held the heavy door Jareth had come through. "You're not like what she said."

Jareth sat on the bed and reclined slightly as Toby moved away from him towards the fireplace. The Goblin King waved a hand and it burst to life. Toby jumped. "What is it she said?" he asked, amused.

"She said you were an ugly, evil old man."

"And you didn't believe her," Jareth said more than asked.

Toby shrugged. "No, not really, I guess."

"Then why do you shrink away from me, Toby?" The teen shrugged again, glancing around the room as if looking for a way out. "You will find no harm in this room. You have nothing to fear from me. Join me," he said and held out his hand. Toby hesitated before moving closer and sitting on the bed. As far from Jareth as he could. "You are hungry. Should I call for some food?"

He hadn't realized it, but he was starving. He hadn't eaten all of his dinner, and who knew how long it had been since he had gotten there. Thoughts of the myth of Persephone and Hades flitted through his mind, and he pushed them away. Toby nodded. Jareth rose and moved towards the door. He opened it, spoke with someone outside, and came back to sit on the bed—this time closer to Toby.

"What time is it?"

"It is late. There is nothing to see at night. The goblins are in the city drinking and partying, causing trouble no doubt. You wish to see the labyrinth, but that can wait."

"What if I want to go home?"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, Toby." The corners of Jareth's lips turned up in a smile. "You wished to be taken away, and there is no taking it back. You will remain here, with me."

"But Sarah… she wished me away and took me back."

Jareth sighed. "She wasn't supposed to succeed. Besides, you have gotten away from me once before, Toby, and I will not let it happen again."

Though his words should have frightened Toby, they did not. He could not understand why, but his thoughts—and questions about the labyrinth—were interrupted when a knock sounded at the door. Jareth rose to get it. A herd of small goblins filed into the room, and Toby jumped up in surprise. They mumbled, stumbled, and nearly dropped the large trays they carried. Glowering at Toby, they offered him the covered dishes. Jareth commanded them to put it on the table that Toby hadn't noticed before. _Or did it just appear? I don't know anymore._ Once they had left and Toby settled down into one of the chairs, Jareth joined him. He lifted the lid and frowned.

The food that lay before him smelled decent, but looked like slop thrown into a bowl. Jareth noticed his disgust and laughed, filling a goblet with wine. He offered some to Toby, who hesitated before accepting. Jareth leaned elegantly on one elbow with the goblet suspended between two fingers.

"The goblins don't have a sense of aesthetics when it comes to food preparation. I assure you, it tastes fine." He drank some of the wine and then began to eat his own slop.

Following his lead, Toby joined him. The wine was strong and he coughed, drinking too much on the first sip. Jareth grinned in amusement and watched him carefully. The food wasn't as bad as it looked, and for that Toby was glad. A few more sips of wine and his tongue considerably loosened.

"I'd think the Goblin King would have someone around to prepare food better," he said, his voice clear but growing heavy.

"I don't entertain much, so there is no need." Toby finished his food and the goblet of wine and, despite his protests, was poured more. "Eat more if you wish. There is plenty."

Toby shook his head and drank more than he wanted to. His cheeks grew rosy as he talked to Jareth about the castle and the city. He felt increasingly comfortable in the older man's presence. But despite all the questions about it, Jareth would not answer any about the labyrinth.

"Sarah… had friends here…" Toby said, yawning. The combination of food, wine, and the warmth from the fire made him drowsy.

"Yes, I suppose she did."

"Are they still here?" Toby asked.

Jareth gave a slight shrug and waved one hand. Toby's eyes followed it, and he resisted the urge to giggle. "Of course, they are still around."

"I'd like to meet them."

Jareth rose and offered the hand that had been waving around to Toby. The teen took it without hesitation and stumbled to his feet. He became aware of their proximity and tried to push away, but found himself unable to. Jareth led him to the bed and he sat down, suddenly dizzy.

"Maybe," Jareth finally said in response. "For now, I think you should sleep more. You've had a bit much to drink."

"I'm fine," he said, his voice heavy not with drink and sleep. Toby was vaguely aware of being pushed back onto the bed and his shoes removed. He felt hands at his waist and his shirt was pulled up his stomach. He grabbed at the wrist and held it tightly, shaking his head. "Don't." When the hand moved again he opened his eyes and focused on the face before him. It was hazy in his intoxicated, sleepy vision. It smiled back at him, lips parting to say something, but he missed the words as he drift off to sleep.

Toby woke the next morning with a headache. No, the worst headache he'd ever had his entire life, when he thought about it. But thinking hurt too much, so he just curled in a ball and moaned softly. And then when that hurt too much, he stopped moving and making noise.

When the pain subsided a little, he turned and squinted. The shade was still drawn, but a thin ray of light seeped out from under it. Just that little bit hurt. He tried to sit up, but that proved too difficult as his stomach revolted and stars burst behind his eyes. He fell back onto the bed, gently, with a groan.

It was only then that he realized his clothes were missing.

The door opened and he raised a hand to his eyes, shielding them from the light that came through. Jareth walked into the room followed by a few goblins carrying various items of clothing. When one made for the window, Toby yelled for them not to, then immediately regretted it as the sound of his voice pounded in his ears.

"How are you feeling this morning, Toby?" Jareth asked with an amused smirk on his face.

Toby glared at him weakly then covered his face again. "Where are my clothes?"

"You'll want something more appropriate. I've arranged for new clothes to be made."

"Made? I hope it's nothing like the food last night."

Jareth chuckled and shook his head. The goblins shuffled over and deposited the clothing on the edge of the bed then scurried out. Jareth handed Toby a goblet.

"No thanks. I'm not feeling well…"

"This will help." Toby eyed him suspiciously. "It wouldn't do to have you feeling unwell, would it?" Jareth asked sincerely. Toby took it and sipped at the amber colored liquid. It didn't taste too bad, so he finished it. Within minutes he was starting to feel better as the pounding in his skull began to fade.

"What happened to my old clothes?"

"They are being taken care of. If you care to dress, perhaps I could show you part of the labyrinth." Toby perked up a little and looked at him.

"Sure, um… can you… leave? Or at least turn around?"

Jareth chuckled again, amused at the awkwardness of his new charge. He nodded his head and obliged, turning to the window.

Toby, meanwhile, grabbed the new clothes and pulled them on. When he was finished he made a face. Black linen pants hung off his slim frame, and a white, loose shirt hung partially open. He tried to re-lace the ties and managed to get it shut a little more, then stood barefoot on the cool stone and put his hands on his hips. _Well, at least they aren't the ridiculously tight pants Jareth seems to like so much. Even if they do look good on him,_ he though as he stared at the other man's legs. He glanced away after a moment and cleared his throat, his cheeks burning.

"I'm dressed."

Jareth turned and the pleasure in his eyes shone out. "They suit you well."

"I don't like them."

"Clothes like those in which you arrived are hard to come by here. Those will have to suffice."

Toby sighed. "Thanks, I guess."

Jareth nodded his head again and opened the drapes. The light was harsh and Toby had to blink a few times. He moved towards the window to stand besides Jareth and looked down. Outside he could see the goblin city. Beyond it laid the labyrinth. It stretched out for what looked like miles around the castle, and Toby wondered if there was anything else in this world besides these three things.

"There are other kingdoms beyond the labyrinth," Jareth said, as if reading his mind again. Toby started, not realizing how close they were. He felt a hand settle on his shoulder. "But I do not get many visitors. Most fear the goblins."

"Will I get to see my sister's friends today?" Toby asked as Jareth turned him around and put an arm around his waist, leading him towards the door. He felt a strange mix of comfort and awkwardness by being so close to the man.

"Let us visit the labyrinth. You wanted to see it, did you not?"

"Yes," Toby answered, wondering why Jareth wouldn't answer his question.


	3. Lost in the Labyrinth

The two men made their way out of the room that, as yet, Toby had not left. The hallway they entered was long and wide, the ceiling tall. He kept looking around, taking in everything and memorizing the path. The stone floor was cool on his feet, and he wondered if he would be getting some shoes to wear. He did not exactly care for the idea of running around barefoot.

"We will have to see about getting you some footwear," Jareth said, once again seemingly reading his mind. It began to worry Toby.

After turning down a few corridors, they arrived in a large chamber. It was circular, and in the center was a pit set lower than the rest of the room. Against the wall was a large, evil looking throne with horns and bones. Jareth glances at the mess in the room, a bit disgusted. "They are not the tidiest of creatures," Jareth said after noticing Toby's look. He motioned for him to follow and picked about the blankets lying on the floor, and the droppings that appeared to be from some sort of bird.

As they left the room, Toby turned around once more and looked at it. It seemed familiar to him. He could almost hear laughter and see the dancing goblins. He felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder and turned. Jareth was close again, and he tried to move away. The grip tightened. "Yes, this is where we waited for your sister," Jareth said softly. "Come, we must get you some shoes before I show you the labyrinth."

They continued down another hallway into a small chamber. A pair of goblins sat on the floor amid scraps of leather, on dozing against the other. When the Goblin King entered, they jerked awake and stood. "You, I need shoes for this one," Jareth demanded, and the two began to bustle around. Toby's feet were poked and prodded and measured, and he wondered why he couldn't just have his sneakers back.

As they waited, the goblins working at an alarming pace, he got a closer look at the room. It was small, and dirty as the throne room had been. He wondered if most of the castle was like that because of the goblins, and also wondered if was ever clean. The place had the potential to be grand if filth didn't cover half the floor. But, he supposed, that mess must come with goblins.

When his shoes were ready, he slipped them on. The leather was surprisingly soft and laced up just above his ankle. He went to thank the goblins, but they had already disappeared. He turned back to Jareth, who was already on his way out.

"Do the goblins every clean after themselves?" Toby had to ask.

"No, of course not. They aren't the cleanest creatures."

"Isn't that… unhealthy, though?"

"It is just me around the castle, and as I said before, I do not get many visitors. And health matters are of no concern to me. I am not affected."

Toby frowned. "Well, it's kind of gross. Couldn't they at least pick up some things? And really… the um… droppings on the ground?"

"Ah yes, from the chickens. Does that bother you, Toby?"

"Yes, it does. Maybe you can't get sick, but I can. There are a lot of diseases people can get from that."

"Very well. I shall see what can be done." A wicked smirk lit his face and Toby wondered what he had just gotten himself into. "For your sake. It wouldn't do to have my new companion fall ill."

"…" Toby looked out the windows that had appeared in one wall, eyes taking in the labyrinth as far as he could see. He wasn't sure he was going to like being the Goblin King's companion. His sister had said something once, about ruling and slavery, but he couldn't remember exactly what it was she had said. But then, she had been wrong about his looks… _He's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen_, Toby thought silently. Maybe Jareth would just let him visit so he could go home. He was worried about Galahad.

Think of his family made him worry. His mother would be furious if… no, when he returned. She had told him not to go out and he had. It had been at least a day since he'd arrived, if not two. He imagined the cops had been called in. His father would have to deal with his mother's ranting. Sarah would have been called, for sure, and dear old mother no doubt would have accused her of something.

"Do not concern yourself with your home anymore, Toby. What's done is done. You will not see them again." The hand brushed the back of his neck and he suppressed a shudder.

"How do you know what I'm thinking? Are you psychic or something?" he finally asked, shying away from the older man.

Jareth laughed and shook his head. "No, I cannot do that. But the concern is evident on your face and very easy to read."

"Oh." Toby was relieved to hear that. They arrived at an open doorway that led outside, and he followed Jareth. Surrounding the castle was a garden, and beyond that the goblin city and the labyrinth itself. One half of the labyrinth, from what Toby could see, was a desolate, walled maze. It twisted and turned into itself and back out and all around until his eyes crossed. The other half was still a maze, but with tall shrubs and potted plants. Beyond that he thought he could see the sea. He much preferred that view.

"The city doesn't surround the castle completely. We can avoid it for now, if you wish to see just the labyrinth."

"But what if we get lost?"

Jareth laughed again, and Toby realized he was beginning to like the abrupt sound. "We will not get lost. This is my labyrinth, you forget. I know all of its mysteries."

They set off through the garden, circling the castle until they came to a solid wall. Jareth headed straight for it, and Toby called out, warning him. It was as if he was oblivious to the obstacle.

"The labyrinth is not what it seems, Toby. Come," he said, and passed through the wall. Toby stopped, staring, and cautiously followed after him. He held his hands out in front of him and felt for the wall that was not there. He passed right through. When he turned around, the wall wasn't there. He frowned. "Deceiving," Jareth said and took his arm, guiding him into the labyrinth. "Come, you wished to see it. And so you shall."

Toby followed Jareth and they were quiet for quite some time. They walked through a maze of twists and turns until Toby was completely turned around. He could have sworn he'd seen some of the things before and started to panic. How could Jareth keep so calm, he wondered, making sure he never lost sight of him.

After what felt like hours, and indeed the sun had risen quite high in the sky, Toby was getting hungry and tired. "How Sarah got through this, I can't believe it. I feel like we've passed this same statue twenty times."

"Your dear sister had unfortunate help," Jareth said, ignoring the boy starting to slow behind him.

"I wouldn't say it was unfortunate," Toby said, struggling to catch up. He heard a noise behind him and turned, nearly stumbling into a bush. There was nothing behind him, so he turned back to follow Jareth.

Who was no longer there.

Toby ran ahead into the maze and looked up and down the separate isles. He wasn't around either of them. Not knowing which path to take, he called out his name, but got no response.

"Jareth? Jareth, this isn't funny," Toby said, choosing left and running down the path. He expected the older man to pop up and yell boo or something, but got no response. Not even the rustling of a bush.

Toby started to panic. He turned around and started heading back the way they'd come, thinking maybe he could remember. But it was hopeless. Even in places he knew he'd turned a certain way, the path was no longer there. The labyrinth itself seemed to be alive, the paths constantly changing. Toby stumbled into a cleared area and found a stone bench. He collapsed onto it, tired and hungry and scared. He heard noises around him and was afraid. Jareth wouldn't let anything harm him, would he? But why did he leave him there? Alone?

How Sarah managed to get anywhere in the Labyrinth was beyond him. Sure, she had some help, but she did a lot by herself, too. She told him that. So why was it he couldn't get anywhere? He listened closely but could hear no one talking nearby. Occasionally a breeze rustled the leaves around him, and he'd jump, but it was harmless. Where were the goblins when he needed them?

In the castle, Jareth watched Toby as he ran up and down the paths, twisting and turning himself farther into the Labyrinth. He smirked, amused. And this boy thought he could beat the Labyrinth like his sister? Did he not realize that if he wanted to go home he would have to run the Labyrinth? No matter, this is what he was showing him. Toby would never be able to do it alone, and the goblins had learned not to help anyone again.

"A little longer, Toby, and I'll come get you."

The bench was hard under his tired body, but he didn't care. Toby wasn't going to move from this spot. He'd just get lost farther in the labyrinth if he did. Besides, maybe someone would come for him if he stayed. The sun was much lower in the sky now, just barely above the top of the hedges and he was starving. He held his stomach to silence it as it started another wave of rumbling.

"This is hopeless. He's abandoned me. I bet he thinks this is funny," Toby spat, glaring in the direction of the castle. So much for thinking him a gorgeous man that just maybe—

"'e thinks everything's funny, 'e does."

Toby stopped and sat up straighter, looking around. "Who said that?"

"I did."

"Who are you? Where are you?" He jumped up and spun around, looking and seeing nothing. Was this an illusion?"

"I'm done 'ere," the voice said. Toby looked down and jumped back. Down at his feet was a little worm. "'ello."

"Um… hi…" He sat down on the ground and looked at the funny little creature. It reminded him of something his sister had talked about. She'd met a worm that had helped her find a way into the labyrinth. Maybe this one could help him! Maybe it was even the same one! "Did you ever meet a girl named Sarah?" he asked.

"Who me? Nah, never me a girl before. You're the first person I've seen."

"Oh. Well, do you know how to get back to the castle?"

"Nah, don't know that either. Never been there before. Never been much anywhere before."

"Oh." Toby's face fell.

"It's getting awfully late. Come inside, 'ave a nice cup of tea."

"Oh, thank you, but I wouldn't fit."

"It would be a bit tight. But a cup of tea would do you good."

"No thank you. I really should get back. I don't want to be stuck in here all night."

"Can't say I blame you."

Toby smiled. "Thank you for the offer, maybe another time."

"S'right, anytime you come just stop in for some tea," the worm said as Toby stood and waved. Where he was going to go, he didn't know, but he wanted to get out before it was too dark to see. The sun had dipped below the tops of the hedges and deep, long shadows covered the ground.

He felt another surge of panic come over him as he ran along the twisted corridors, knowing he should stop and wait for light or someone to find him, but unable to still his legs. He should have stayed with the worm, at least then he had company. Or taken him up on his offer of tea, however odd it was.

Another hour passed, then two, and there was no light left for Toby to move in. He covered his face and sank down to the ground, back pressed up against a bush. He was tired and hungry and scared; he wanted to go home to his own room, not back to the castle. He wanted to yell at Jareth for leaving him behind, and he wanted to throw himself into his arms and beg him not to leave him again. He hated him. And yet… What was the big idea, doing this?

Time passed slowly in the dark labyrinth. Things started to move around him and despite his fatigue he stood and ran again. He had to get away. He heard a laugh behind him, a cruel, harsh sound, and he put on a fresh burst of speed. Toby didn't know or care who it was, but he'd keep running until it was light.

Running without light was foolish, and stumbled many times, scraping skin on the rocks beneath, or cutting his face on a protruding branch.

A shrill scream pierced the air behind him. Toby jerked his head around to see what it was and fell to the ground again. He lay on the cool stones, finally too tired to move. Footsteps approached him from ahead and he reluctantly turned his head to look. He could just make out familiar boots in a dim glow. They stopped moving and the owner crouched down. Toby blinked up at Jareth, relieved to see him and angry at the same time.

"Have you had enough of my Labyrinth, Toby?" Jareth smirked. Toby felt an arm beneath his knees and behind his neck, and suddenly he was off the ground. The heat from Jareth's body soothed his nerves and he drifted off into an exhausted sleep in the circle of Jareth's arms.


End file.
